


Mostlystuckony's Tumblr Prompts (part II)

by Aprilmallick



Series: Mostlystuckony's Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony-centric, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Chapter 1 - StonyChapter 2 - PolyavengersChapter 3 - WinterIronChapter 4 - StonyChapter 5 - WinterIronChapter 6 - StuckonyChapter 7 - StuckonyChapter 8 - PhlintChapter 9 - WinterIronHawkChapter 10 - WinterIron





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve hasn’t been with anyone like he a Virgin. Tony sees it to teach him how to do things. It first starts out as Tony feeling sorry that Steve hasn’t been with anybody and turns into them falling in love. And if you could throw in Steve maybe having anxiety about falling in love with a man. In the beginning he doesn’t mind cause Tony is Just teaching him. (from @greatkingunderthemountain on tumblr)

Like every shenanigan in the tower, it started with a game of truth or dare. 

Look, when Tony asked Captain America if he was still a virgin it had mostly been a joke. He hadn’t actually expected the answer to be  _ yes _ . 

The rest of the team hadn’t seemed to care. They all rolled their eyes at Tony’s immaturity. And maybe Tony  _ was _ immature because he just couldn’t seem to let it go. 

So much, in fact, that eventually he’d blurted out that he would very much like to help Steve out with not being a virgin, for it was a shame for so much beautiful muscle to go unseen. And look, he felt kinda bad for the guy, okay? No wonder the captain always seemed so uptight, he needed to get laid. 

To Tony’s utter astonishment Steve had said sure. And thus, their arrangement had begun. Just bros being bros. 

That had been several months ago, and now Tony was struggling with those pesky -- what were they called again? Oh right.  _ Feelings _ . 

At first Tony had just tried to convince himself it was attatchment to the sex. With a bit of coaching on Tony’s part, Steve turned out to be quite the attentive lover.  But no, he found himself watching the super soldier at random moments and smiling a goof. It was fast turning into love, and Tony needed it to either come to fruition or go away. 

So just to test the waters, after a nice romp in bed, Tony asked, “So, you think about dating?” When what he really meant was, “would you think about dating  _ me _ .”

Steve rolled over onto his back, shifting to get comfortable. “Maybe a little. But then I think about how hard it would be on the person, me being an Avenger and all.”

“You could always date one of us.” Tony struggled to keep his voice light. 

Steve snorted. “Yeah, right. I’m sure Natasha would love to date me.”

Tony couldn’t help feeling a twinge of hurt. “So she’s the only one you’d consider dating material?”

Propping himself up on an elbow to better look at Tony, Steve frowned. “Well who else is there?” 

“Clint?” Tony suggested mildly.  _ Me? _

“I’m not gay, Tony.”

And oof, that was quite the sucker punch. “Right, of course.” Tony fought to keep his voice steady. “But well, with what we’ve been doing I figured-”

“Figured what, Tony?” Steve’s voice was harsh. Far too harsh. “You’ve been helping me out, and we both get to work off some steam and it feels good. That’s it.”

Tony floundered, trying to find words.

Steve’s expression softened. “I mean . . . right?” he sounded unsure. “I thought there didn’t have to be labels. I haven’t been leading you on, have I?”

Tony wanted to cry. Not leading him on? No, they’d just been tearing each others clothes off at every chance. The Captain had been just as invested as he was. But then, Tony had a nasty habit of wishful thinking, and maybe this was all his fault, so he said. “No. You haven’t.” He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. “I’m going to go work now.”

\----------

Regret stabbed at Steve after Tony left. It seemed almost like he’d chased his teammate away. He hadn’t meant to. But . . . what Tony had been suggesting? That Steve was bent? That was wrong. Right?

Just helping each other out was one thing. Steve wasn’t an idiot, during the war he knew that most soldiers were taking out a bit of heat on each other. That was fine. But . . . but actually developing feelings for the same gender? No, that wasn’t him. It couldn’t be. Whatever he felt towards Tony, it was purely platonic. It had to be. 

It was getting harder and harder to convince himself of that every day. 

\----------

Natasha had been watching Steve and Tony with narrowed eyes for days now. They didn’t honestly think they could hide their arrangement from  _ her _ , did they?

Because they weren’t. She knew. And Natasha knew all about the issues they were having too. 

She just wasn’t sure how to help with this one. Or even if she should.

\----------

People tended to underestimate Clint, especially when he was next to someone like Natasha. That was just the way he liked it. 

So yeah, he knew about Tony and Steve’s relationship problems. Mainly, that they weren’t in a relationship. 

Clint also knew that Natasha knew- how could she not? But the fact that she hadn’t yet smacked their sorry heads together mean she had no idea who to go about fixing it. 

Looked like he knew something she didn’t for once. Ha. 

\----------

“Hey, there, my favorite genius man.”

Tony startled as Clint dropped in through the vents.  “Damnit Barton, can’t you knock?”

“Maybe next time,” Clint said unconcernedly. “So listen. My bow has been malfunctioning.” He held it out. “Actually, that was a lie, it’s fine.”

“Obviously,” Tony rolled his eyes. “My tech doesn’t just malfunction. So what’s up, buttercup?”

“I want your permission to flirt with you in front of the good captain to make him jealous.”

Tony’s expression tightened. “You’d be wasting your time, he isn’t into guys.”

Clint’s eyes widened. “No no no! You misunderstand. I want him to be jealous of me, not you.”

“How do you even- eh, never mind doesn’t matter. It won’t work. He’s straight and narrow.”

“Tony,” Clint said firmly. “I have seen so much denial in my day, you have no idea. And sleeping with another guy? I don’t care how many times you guys said ‘no homo,’ he’s attracted to you and he cares about you.”

“It won’t work,” Tony repeated. “But you can try. I love flirting so hey, I win either way.”

\----------

Steve nearly hurled his mug across the room when Clint came down in the morning and smacked Tony’s ass. 

As it was, he did drop it when Tony just rolled his eyes and sarcastic kissing noises in the archer’s direction. 

They turned to stare at him as it shattered. “Sorry.” Steve said. “I’ll clean it up.”

He was too busy bent over looking at the floor to see the smug smirk Clint threw in Tony’s direction. 

“So are you guys . . .” Steve looked up from the mess. 

Tony opened his mouth, but Clint beat him to it. 

“That is strictly speaking, none of your business, cap-man.”

“Right,” Steve said, a hollow sinking feeling in his stomach. Looked like his ‘learning’ arrangement with Tony was over. 

\----------

Steve was starting to get a tension headache. He thought that maybe it was from grinding his teeth together, which he’d been doing a lot recently. He just wasn’t sure  _ why _ . 

Tony was perfectly entitled to trade lewd innuendos back and forth with Clint. It wasn’t bothering Steve. It wasn’t bothering Steve. It wasn’t. 

But if Clint made one more crack about Tony’s sweet ass . . .

Steve knew they weren’t dating (yet). Natasha had told him that much, along with some comment about making his move before it was too late. 

“I’m not bent,” Steve said blankly. 

Natasha’s face twisted. “We don’t say that anymore. It’s offensive.”

“It- it is?”

“Yeah.” She studied his face. “You know, it’s okay to be gay these days. Or whatever you identify as.”

Steve shook his head. “But I’m not.”

Natasha shrugged and walked off. “Okay then.”

He watched her go, feeling a strong need to defend himself to her. He pushed it down though. 

But Natasha’s words, well . . . they set something off in Steve. Some niggling little doubt. After all, he was definitely feeling some sort of jealousy over Tony.

It just didn’t seem like “bros being bros” anymore. 

The last straw came just a few days later, when Clint made a particularly lewd comment about how Tony’s lips were made to take a cock (they were, Steve knew this) and Tony swatted Clint’s arm. “Hey, at least buy me dinner first.”

“No.” 

Everyone turned to look at Steve. He became aware that he’d actually stood up from his seat. 

Clint batted his eyelashes. “Problem, capsicle?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“I- Tony, I’d like to be the one to take you to dinner. If you’ll let me.”

“I believe this is what you Midgardians refer to as ‘drama,’ Thor commented mildly.

“Nope.” Clint gave a wide grin. “No drama here. Tony, you owe me cool new arrows. I was fucking right! Ha!” He pumped his fist and skipped out of the room. “Enjoy your dinner!” He called back over his shoulder. 

Bruce blinked after him. “I’m really confused but also I’m not sure I care.”

“Tony,” Steve said, ignoring everyone else’s comments. “Please? I’m really sorry I didn’t realize before now. I  _ am _ in love with you. ”

“Yes.” 

“Because if you say no then- wait.”

Tony smiled. “I said yes. I’ll go out to dinner with you. It’s a date.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled back, something warm and fluttery dropping into his stomach. “It is.”

“Oh, and.” Tony paused. “I’m in love with you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eventual Poly avengers, fighting for Tony’s attention and/or affection, with an oblivious Tony. Would really appreciate Bucky being included. (@Cheyenne Phillippe on AO3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just. Crack.

Bucky and Sam stared at the ‘pass around the Tony’ that seemed to be going on. 

No. Let’s not be vague, they were staring at Tony. To be even more specific, they were staring at his complete and utter obliviousness. 

“Guys, quit it, I need to go to work.” Tony simultaneously tried to bat Thor’s hands away while melting into the god’s massive bear-hug. 

Thor kissed the top of Tony’s head, and then genius was yanked out of his grasp by Natasha, who pressed her own kiss to Tony’s cheek. 

“Can’t you spend the morning with us?” Clint wheedled. 

Sam was halfway turned to ask Steve if this was normal, but Steve was suddenly next to Tony too, asking if he could at least get a goodbye hug if Tony really had to go.

“What the fuck?” Bucky heard Sam mutter. 

Tony looked confused, but he gave Steve a hug. 

After the inventor had finally left to invent, Natasha said, “Whose turn is it to bring Tony and Bruce lunch today?”

“Mine,” Thor rumbled. 

“I’ll cook it,” Clint said hastily. (looked like the scientists would be eating pizza for lunch).

“I’ll be sure to let them know twas you,” Thor said. 

Natasha nodded. “And I’m the one bringing them up for movie night.” She gave Thor, Steve, and Clint a kiss on the cheek, turned to Sam and Bucky to say, “Close your mouths boys, or your tongues will fall out.” And then she was gone. 

Bucky finally found his voice. “He really doesn’t know?”

Because Steve had told him and Sam about the team, about how they were all sort of … more than teammates. And how even though they included Tony, the so-called ‘genius’ had no idea. 

“He doesn’t know,” Steve confirmed. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Bucky declared. “I want in.”

“And me!” Sam said hastily. 

It was only a day before they started to regret that decision.

Well no, they couldn’t really regret it. The rest of the team was perfectly welcoming and down for well … there was someone for anything. 

But Tony. 

How could such a small person hold that much obliviousness in his body?

Bucky decided that the rest of the team were just idiots, and they hadn’t been straightforward enough. So he just kissed Tony after the mechanic had finished working on his arm. 

Tony had smiled warmly at him. “Aw, you’re welcome.” And then kissed Bucky on the cheek and sent him upstairs.

“That’s just how rich people are,” Nat informed him. “He accepts and gives out kisses like candy. They pretty much mean nothing.”

Bucky just sat very still, his face buried in his hands. “He doesn’t realize he’s in a relationship with us,” he said, voice muffled and agonized. 

“It gets worse,” Bruce told him gravely. 

Sam, who had witnessed the failed kissing debacle and was also horrified, jerked up. “There’s worse?”

“He thinks we take him out to dinner and fuck him as thank yous for his tech.”

“Which we do sometimes,” Steve amended, “Because he deserves all the food and all the sex for being awesome. But also we do it because you know, we want to.” 

Thor shook his head. “Indeed, Anthony is aware of his attractiveness, but he does not seem to understand Midgardian relationships.”

Coming from the god/alien, that was saying something. 

“Oh, hey fellas! Lady.” A very clearly sleep-deprived Tony suddenly appeared, giving a nod to Natasha, Clint (who had won Tony’s attention for the time being) in tow. 

A chorus of “Hey Tony/Sweetheart/beloved/[insert more pet names here],” rang out. 

“Invent anything cool today?” Natasha asked. 

Tony sighed. “Not really. Maybe later I’ll have some luck.”

“I think you mean tomorrow,” Bruce corrected, with a glance at his watch. “We’re having a slumber party in Thor’s bed tonight.”

“Oh joy, sound fun!” Tony said brightly. 

“You’re coming,” Sam informed him. 

“Obviously,” Tony sniffed. The team leaned forward, breath baited, did he actually kn-? “Can’t get the party started without a Stark.”

And they all let out a disappointed breath together. 

“Anyways, I’ll see you all later,” Tony said. “I need to sign some stuff for Pepper. I’ll be back for dinner.” As he shuffled away they heard him mutter, “What I wouldn’t give to get in the middle of that.”

“Tony!” Steve said loudly. 

Tony turned around, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah?”

“You- you already are.” 

Tony just continued to look politely confused. 

“You’re already in the middle of ‘all this’, doll,” Bucky clarified. 

The genius shook his head, “Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I? It’s all good. Thanks for saying that.”

“I don’t think you’re hearing us.” Natasha stood up.

“I think I’d know if I were in a relationship with the Avengers,” Tony chortled. “Just ignore me, I need a nap.”

Everyone stared at him. 

“I mean …” Now Tony was looking uncertain. “I would know, wouldn’t I?”

More silence as they waited for it to sink in. 

It did.

Tony’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! I’m dating the Avengers? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” He spun around to look at all of them, looking entirely stunned. “Am I dating you guys too?” Tony gestured at Bucky and Sam. “Holy fuck, I am, aren’t I?” He was sounding slightly hysterical. 

The team started converging on him.

“I swear, if this is some dream hallucination, I’ll kill all of you,” Tony babbled, between kisses from his boyfriends and girlfriend. 

It turned out Peppers paperwork could wait. A long, long time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky comes down to the lab to make Tony eat something but then freaks out because Tony has actual robots! (requested by anonymous on Tumblr)

Bucky tiptoed down the steps to Tony’s workshop, a large tray of lunch in tow. 

The other residents of the tower had grown tired of his frankly pathetic, pining, and told him that if he wanted to take care of Tony then to go do it already, and leave their poor sensitive ears out of it. 

Bruce, the only one with a modicum of decency, had suggested Bucky make Tony some food and bring it to him since he often got sidetracked with projects. 

Turned out The Super soldier knew how to cook, although he had no idea of how. So he made Tony some dumplings, because Tony was an absolute dumpling (okay yeah, it was cheesy but he was entitled to be as cheesy as he liked). 

“Tony?” Bucky called. He caught sight of the genius sliding out from under some large metal contraption, welding goggles down, and a slight frown on his face.

“Buckaroo? That you?”

“Yep.” Bucky descended down the rest of the stairs, looking around in awe. He’d never been in Tony’s workshop before. “Brought you some lunch.”

“Aw, Bucky Bear, you didn’t have to.” Tony beamed. “Dum-E makes me plenty of smoothies.”

“Who-” Before Bucky could formulate the question there was a beeping sound and he spun around to find himself face to face with a large metal claw. “Holy shit!” he yelped, barely managing to keep hold of the dumplings. 

“Dum-E!” Tony scolded. “Don’t scare the super assassin.” 

Slowly, as if Tony might not be aware, Bucky said, “You- you have a robot.” 

“Yep.” Tony blew out a breath and got up. “Barnes, meet Dum-E.”

Dum-E beeped in what could only be a greeting. 

Tentatively, Bucky reached out and shook the bot’s claw with his metal fingers. The beeping grew more enthusiastic.

“He likes you!” Tony said with a smile. “So what’d you make me? It smells delicious.”

“O-oh. Dumplings. Here you go.” Bucky held them out awkwardly with his arms crossed, since his left one was still in Dum-E’s grasp. “Tony, this is amazing.”

“What, Dum-E?” Tony took a bite out of a dumpling and his eyes widened. “Nope, this is amazing. You’ve gotta cook for me more often sugarplum.”

“Anytime,” Bucky said easily. He was still very caught on the Freaking Robot. “You made him?”

“Yep, back in college.” Tony was speaking through a mouthful of dumpling but Bucky just found it endearing. “U too.”

“Me?” Bucky asked, brow furrowed.

Tony waved his hand towards a corner and swallowed. “He’s in time-out.”

Sure enough, there was a second robot in the corner looking--there was no other way to describe it--sulky. Who knew a machine could have feelings? Then again, maybe Bucky should have known that already. Jarvis definitely had quite the distinctive personality. 

“What’d he do?”

Tony spoke halfway through another mouthful of dumpling. “Sprayed me with the fire extinguisher when I wasn’t on fire.” 

Bucky couldn’t hold back a laugh. This was  _ astounding _ . 

“You can hang out down here with us,” Tony said tentatively. “If you want.”

“I would love to,” Bucky said just a bit too vehemently. 

The rest of the afternoon found Bucky playing with bots and trying his best to flirt with Tony. He thought that maybe . . . just maybe, Tony was flirting back. 

He’d get up the guts to ask Tony out real soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alpha Steve omega Tony with them at a gala or something like that where some other omega is flirting with Steve and tony goes over to make sure the person knows Steve is taken... (via @stonys-world on tumblr)

Steve smiled brightly down at yet another fawning omega and Tony gnashed his teeth. 

Yes, he knew that it was an art gala and Steve knew a lot about art. He also knew his alpha was attractive and worse, oblivious. 

Those omegas weren’t just after Steve’s artistic knowledge. 

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t trust Steve, of course he knew the Alpha would never ever cheat on him. But the Omegas! Sure, most of them were purely innocent in their flirtations. But some . . .  they specifically looked across the room to Tony and smirked, as if to say  _ ‘best keep your mate closer.’  _

And look, Tony was nearing his heat. He was perfectly entitled to be a bit possessive and clingy. No one would look down on him for going over to his alpha for some attention. 

“Steve!” Tony said, voice dripping with false cheer. “I missed you. Who’s this?”

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve said, in that special tone that made Tony’s heart flop. He leaned down to peck his omega on the lips. “Jacob and Linda here were just asking my opinion on art nouveau.”

Lovely. “Oh yes, Steve definitely has opinions. Lots of those, mhm.”

Steve gave him a knowing look. Tony wasn’t going for subtlety here, alright? 

“It’s so nice to meet you Mr. Stark,” Linda said breathlessly. Okay, maybe she wasn’t so bad. “I really appreciate your activism in women and omega’s rights.” Definitely not bad. 

Tony gave a self-deprecating shrug. “What can I say? It’s our world too.” 

“Well said.” The male Omega was just as star-struck as Linda. Fine, this pair seemed perfectly nice. Tony made a mental note to look into them and see if they were in need of anything. 

But . . . after.

“It’s always nice to meet fans,” Tony said. “But I’m afraid I need to steal the mister right now.”

“I’ll try to find you later!” Steve called over his shoulder as Tony dragged him away. “They were a couple. Adorable, right?”

“Yes yes, super cute,” Tony muttered. He found an abandoned room and shoved Steve into it, locking the door behind them. 

“You seem a bit hot and bothered sweetheart,” Steve said mildly. He gave a knowing smirk. 

“Because I  _ am _ !” 

Tony flung himself at Steve who caught him in a secure hold and didn’t protest whatsoever when they started making out feverishly. 

“So what was it this time?” Steve asked, looking just on the verge of laughter.

“The one before Jacob and Linda,” Tony said breathlessly. “Straight up looked around the room and  _ smirked _ at me.”

“Rude.”

“Very rude,” Tony agreed. “As if he was going to try and make a move on you.  _ My _ alpha.” 

“As if I’d look at anyone else.” Steve smiled fondly. “Not that I’m complaining about the result.” 

Tony rubbed his face along Steve’s neck, trailing his scent everywhere as a firm reminder that Steve was his. Now everyone would be able to smell it. 

“Okay yet?” Steve asked. 

“No!” Tony growled. He dropped to his knees and started undoing Steve’s belt. Okay yes, Steve was very on board with this. 

Steve made no move to help Tony take him out of his pants, he simply braced his hands on a nearby table and leaned back to enjoy the ride. This was for Tony after all, but Steve was still going to appreciate it. 

The first lick made Steve hiss between clenched teeth. There was only one lick. Without any further preamble, Tony took Steve in all the way to the root, and he let out a noise a good amount louder than a hiss. 

_ God _ , Tony was good at this. Those years sluttin it up in college had really refined his talent and Steve wasn’t complaining one bit. 

“Tony,” He groaned, after an embarrassingly short amount of time, “I’m close.” He knew Tony was going to swallow. It was one of their rules- no mess in public. 

Steve couldn’t hold back a shout when he came and Tony’s throat contracted around his far too sensitive cock. 

Even after pulling back, Tony stayed on his knees, his eyes slightly glossed over. Steve had to reach down and hoist his mate to his feet. “Are you alright, baby?” 

Tony nodded. 

Steve hummed. “Feeling better?”

Tony leaned into Steve and nuzzled him, purposefully spreading his scent everywhere. “Now I am.” Tony’s voice was horribly croaky. 

“Give me half an hour to say my goodbyes, alright?” 

“It’s okay,” Tony said. I can just take myself home.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Steve said firmly. “You stay here and rest your voice. I’ll make your excuses.”

Tony watched him go without further protest, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Steve really was his. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony gets Bucky a stuffed animal as a joke but now he won’t let go of it. (requested by @lupinthealchemist on Tumblr)

Bucky had been popular back in the 1930s. Mainly because he’d been to cool to laugh at. Because he’d never allowed himself to be laughed at. He damn well wasn’t going to start now. There was no way he’d allow himself to be made fun of with the Bucky Bear Tony had bought him as a joke. 

So he went along with it. Plus it was a gift from his tower crush, he wasn’t going to snub it. 

Bucky took bear Bucky (as he’d been appropriately dubbed, leading Tony to call him human Bucky) with him everywhere, placed it carefully either next to him or on his lap, depending on the amount of room. It turned out to be quite nice. No one else on the team commented, probably assuming it was for security. Clint even started periodically appearing with a floppy, silly looking stuffed bird in solidarity. 

Apparently Tony didn’t like his little joke being usurped because every time he saw bear Bucky with human Bucky, his expression seemed to increasingly sour for a second before he managed to smooth it out. 

“Jealous?” Bucky asked teasingly, one movie night when he caught Tony grinding his teeth over the way Bucky carefully tucked the blanket around bear Bucky. 

He was not expecting Tony to bellow out a frustrated “YES!” and then get up and storm out. 

Bucky sat very still, blinking for a good thirty seconds while everyone stared at him silently. 

“If you don’t go after him, then I will.” Steve finally broke the silence. 

Bucky flipped his friend off, and then abandoning his beloved stuffed animal for once, went after Tony. 

The inventor was down in his workshop of course, hammering away at an already flat sheet of metal. His eyes looked suspiciously red. 

“Tony,” Bucky said, to announce his presence.

Tony scowled at him halfheartedly. “What? What do you want me to say?”

“Nothing.” Bucky cleared his throat. “I want you to listen.” He went on in a rush. “I want to take you out.”

“Well far be it from me to protest,” Tony said dully, turning back to hammering, “but you might want to tell the others that the assassin instincts haven’t gone away with The Winter Soldier.”

It took a second for the words to process and Bucky wasn’t sure whether to laugh or flinch. “Not- not in a sniper way, doll. I wanna take you out to dinner. Wine and dine you all good and proper.” 

Tony looked back up from his work suspiciously. “Did someone on the team tell you you had to ask me out? Because-”

“No,” Bucky interrupted. “I’m here, I’m the one asking you. No one told me to. I want to.” 

“Oh.” Tony’s shoulders went down. “Well that’s alright then I guess.” 

\----------

Several months later, bear Bucky was still in human Bucky’s bed, but only when Tony was away. 

Tony, being Tony was quite pouty that he had nothing to cuddle with when Bucky was away. His other teammates just didn’t spoon as well. 

For their 8th month anniversary Bucky got Tony an iron teddy. 

And guess what? The genius loved it. He even started carrying it around with him everywhere. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (stuckony): AU in which they all have tumblr, and they all are part of a collaborative blog (w/ the rest of the avengers) (tony makes themes, steve draws, bucky has the most mind blowing meta)+ they keep complimenting each other on anon, then one day one of them is tired of all the shit they get from anons and turns it off w/o telling anyone... (from @three-thousand-starks on tumblr)

Bucky frowned at his screen, scrolling through the asks that proclaimed: For w1nters0ld1er. Most were pretty positive, praising his in-depth plot metas and character analyses. Then there were a few calling him an idiot, telling him they were ridiculous, that he clearly didn’t understand the movies at all. 

He could handle hate directed at himself. He didn’t even respond. Bucky just deleted hate asks as soon as he got them because if he didn’t then righteouscapnazipuncher, Steve--Bucky knew his real name--would surely try his best to fight them.  

Damn, Bucky loved him. Sure, they’d never met in real life, but they talked often enough that Bucky felt he truly knew him. Steve had even sent a few selfies of himself to Bucky’s personal account’s DMs and he was beautiful. 

Unfortunately, Bucky didn’t feel comfortable deleting anyone else’s anon hate. He really wished he did because someone had left some terrible anon hate for youknowwhoIam (Tony, his name was Tony) and Bucky felt the strong temptation to respond to the anon himself. No one was allowed to pick on Tony’s character themes and moodboards. No one. Tony was the sweetest guy ever, and Bucky was maybe harboring a bit of a crush over the guy. Who cared that he’d never seen Tony’s face? He already knew that Tony was shy and modest and really, really smart. That was enough. 

To make up for the hate and bad feelings that would surely accompany it, Bucky sent a few(dozen) messages on anon, praising everyone elses work, Natasha’s callouts of the scriptwriters inconsistencies and discrimination. Thor’s character positivity posts, and Bruce’s angry salt posts. He paid special attention to Steve and Tony though. 

Little did he know, when Steve and Tony got the chance to sit down at their own computers, they were doing the same. 

About ⅓ of Steve, Bucky, and Tony’s positive asks came from one of the other two, but they had no idea since it was all on anon. 

And then one day, fate struck when redhairedassassin (Natasha) decided to turn off the anon function. It made sense that she’d be the one to do it, since she got the most hate. People seemed particularly fond of making horrifically sexist comments, since she was the only female blogger on their shared avengersassemble tumblr. 

No one could fault her. It was very Nat-like, refusing to let bullies and pigs hide behind anonymous asks. 

But Bucky, Steve and Tony, who’d long been used to clicking it into anon and then sending, failed to notice the function had been turned off . . . and hit send. 

Tony woke up and immediately reached for his phone, just like he did every morning. He opened the tumblr app and- huh, he had more notifs than usual. Why was his main tumblr being tagged . . . ? Shit. His blood ran cold. Those weren’t tags, those were asks that had been answered . . . which should have been anonymous. Had he forgotten to click the anon function? 

Bracing himself, Tony began reading Bucky and Steve's answers. They all went something like, "Sweetheart! I'm so flattered, it means so much that you commented <3!" (Except Bucky called him doll instead of sweetheart. Both pet names made his heart do an unfamiliar flutter)

Okay, well that wasn't too bad then, just embarrassing. 

Tony went on to read asks directed towards his posts, the flutter intensifying when he saw that he had several messages each from w1nters0ld1er and righteouscapnazipuncher. Apparently he wasn’t the only secret super fan. He had several asks from both of them, and they had some from each other as well.

It didn’t really matter who’d turned the anon off. All three of them were exposed. 

Just a city away, Steve had opened his laptop and experienced a similar panic, as had Bucky. 

At the end of the day when they got a selfie from Tony with the caption “I’ve been unmasked” they weren’t even the least bit annoyed at Natasha. It was the start of something wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony, Bucky and Steve arguing who gets to sit in the middle for movie night. (requested by @peteryoulittleshit from tumblr)

It was unfortunately easy to get jealous or feel neglected in a poly relationship. 

No like, legitimately or anything. Not with what Steve Bucky and Tony had. However, they all had insecurities and they didn’t exactly have the most time to bond between world crises and shield missions. 

They each had one (or a few) things they’d do when insecurity happened, like Tony pulling away to see if they’d come after him, or Steve doing that awful thing where he said bad things about himself just so that the others would contradict him. It wasn’t the best or the healthiest, but considering their lives it was pretty damn good. Anyways, they were working on it. 

There was one thing though, that kept happening. It was subtle, at first only the team (nothing got past them) noticed. The  _ thing _ , was who got to sit in the middle on movie nights when all three of them were home. 

It was easiest when one of them got to the three seat sofa first. Then whomever the lucky winner was got to just plop themselves down and wait for the other two to surround them. 

Then . . . it started getting out of hand. Scuffles began happening over the middle seat. Whomever was in the middle had to be prepared to fight to keep it. 

Comments were made by the other Avengers about maybe making a schedule? The idea was shot down immediately by all three of them, for no apparent reason. 

Maybe they liked to snuggle aggressively? Because they argued and fought over who got to sit in the middle so much that it interrupted the movie nights on more than one occasion. 

Then one night, everything changed. 

It was a complete accident, involving Darcy and Jane, who were over. They’d claimed the three person couch for themselves and Thor, despite the rest of the team’s warnings. 

Steve and Bucky got there first, so they took the two person loveseat. In their defence, no one was expecting Tony to actually show up, since he’d just made some huge breakthrough in a piece of tech for SI and was quite impossible to pry away from his work. 

But show up, Tony did, and he looked quite put out when he realized the only open seat was next to Clint (not that he had anything against the archer but  . . . he did). 

So Tony crossed the room (in front of the television, to everyone’s annoyance) and plopped himself down approximately where the middle was, one butt cheek on Steve’s leg and the other on Bucky’s. 

The dark haired super soldier let out a grunt of displeasure and westled Tony into a lying down position with his head resting on Bucky’s armrest. The inventor’s legs rose up to go across Steve’s lap, his feet on the opposite armrest. 

They were about halfway through the movie, so there was a lot of frustrated shushing when Tony announced to the entire room, “You guys are actually really comfortable, what the fuck.” 

After that night, there were no fights over who sat in the middle. All three of them were fine with Tony laying across the two super soldier’s laps. And the rest of the team enjoyed the empty space that freed up. 

Everything was well.

(At least until the arguments about who got Tony’s top half started . . . )


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil/Clint where they knew Peters parents and when they died they adopt Peter. (From a tumblr anon)

It was late when they got the call. 12:03 am to be precise. At least, most people would call that late. 

Phil and Clint called it early. 

So, it was  _ early  _ when they got the call from May that Mary and Richard were gone, that there’d been a car accident, and that as Peter’s Godparents, Social Services would be contacting them shortly. Peter hadn’t been in the car at the time, thank G-d; he’d been with May. He was still asleep and May just couldn’t bring herself to wake up the six year old and deliver the bad news. 

“We’ll be right over,” Phil said, and hung up. 

“Mary and Richard have been in an accident,” Phil told Clint numbly. “A bad one. They didn’t make it.” 

Clint nodded once, sharply. Part of working at S.H.I.E.L.D meant one had to be good at compartmentalizing, burying grief for later. “Peter?” He asked tersely. 

“Was with May.” Phil looked at his husband. “We’re going there now. We need to be there when he wakes up.” 

Clint gave another stiff nod and went to get their coats. Phil reached past the proffered article of clothing, and touched his husband’s hand gently, to let Clint know he was there. “It’ll be okay,” he said softly. “We’ll get through it.” 

Clint squeezed Phil’s hand in acknowledgment. “I know we will. With you, I can get through anything.” 

The simple beauty of the statement was enough to erase Phil’s shock, just long enough for him to turn on the car and start the drive to May’s house. 

Clint made him pull over and switch spots halfway there because he was shaking. Phil hadn’t even noticed, but that explained why he’d been having difficulty steering. 

They finally arrived at May’s and she let them in before they even knocked, tears shining in her eyes. 

“I already spoke to Social Services,” she said. “They agreed to let Peter stay here until tomorrow, since his- his parents left him by me anyways.”

Phil and Clint both gave May a hug, before leading her teetering form over to the couch.

It was a long mostly silent vigil, broken only by May’s occasional sobs, and then light snores as she finally succumbed to the exhaustion of grief. Phil just sat in the middle of the couch, May asleep on his shoulder on one side, Clint’s hand in his on the other.

Peter woke up at six, unusually early - perhaps awoken by the dark aura that had settled over the house. He stumbled into the living room.

“Aunt May?” Peter asked in his sleepy little boy voice. “Uncle Phil? Uncle Clint? Why are you here?” 

“We’re here to see you, buddy,” Phil said.

They all exchanged glances. How to tell him?

“Your mommy and daddy,” Phil began, not sure how to finish, “They-”

Clint slid off the couch and kneeled eye level with Peter. “Your mom and dad had to leave, Pete,” Clint said. “They didn’t want to, but sometimes bad things happen and people have to go away.”

Peter’s lower lip wobbled. “Are they gonna come back?” He asked.

Clint gathered him up in a hug. “I’m sorry sweetheart, but they won’t.”

The tears in Peter’s spilled over, and all the adults could do was watch, their hearts breaking. 

May joined Clint at Peter’s level. “It’s really important that you remember your parents really loved you, and they didn’t want to leave you,” She said softly. 

Peter blinked at her wetly. “Am I gonna live with you now?” 

“You’re going to come live with me and Uncle Clint,” Phil said, the last to join them all on the floor. “If you’re okay with that.” 

The child gave a shy nod. 

Phil and Clint sat with Peter at the kitchen table while May starting preparing them all breakfast. Then they were interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. 

_ Social Services _ , May mouthed, and Phil got up to answer the door. 

“Good morning,” the worker said. “I’m here for Peter.”

“There’ll be no need for that,” Phil said pleasantly. “Phil Coulson.” He took out his ID, the S.H.I.E.L.D one for a good measure, and flashed it at her. “My husband and I are already here.” 

“Oh.” The lady looked surprised. “You’ll still need to apply for guardianship or adoption if-”

“It’s being taken care of,” Phil said. “Thank you for stopping by. Have a nice day.” And he closed the door in her face. 

Sure, she was probably a perfectly nice woman, but Clint had enough horrible stories about Social Workers and Foster Care to make Phil deeply distrust the entire system, and by extension, anyone who worked in it. 

“Honey?” Clint called. “Everything okay?”

Phil took a deep steadying breath, and called back, “Yes, everything is fine.” He walked back to the kitchen. 

“Who was there?” Peter asked innocently.

“Oh, no one important,” Phil said lightly. No need to upset him. “Don’t you worry your sweet little head about it.”

Peter gave a choked little giggle, the first bit of positive emotion he’d shown since getting the news, and Clint smiled at Phil proudly. 

It would be okay. They would get through this. They had each other. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky and Clint have been courting the genius for weeks, but they haven't really been done in the way the genius would notice, given his obliviousness to everything. It takes Laura and Steve telling their exes to just come out with it (get your head out of your ass Clint) (You used to be a lot better at this, Buck), and thus begins the Tony-Bucky-Clint relationship.  
> (From Lynnie on AO3)

“I don’t get why he hasn’t asked us out yet,” Clint mourned. He was glomped onto Bucky in bed and they were talking about their favorite genius. “We’ve given him all the hints.”

“I know!” Bucky groused. “And I’ve used every single one of my flirty lines on him. Shouldabout charmed his pants right off.”

Both of them gave deep sighs. Tony seemed resistant to every single thing they’d tried. He always looked downright frightened when either of them made a move.

“Maybe . . . maybe It’s time we admit defeat,” Clint said morosely. “Seems like he just doesn’t want to be with us.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Bucky scoffed. “We’re two hot hunks of ass. Who wouldn’t want to be with us?” 

But alas, he too had to admit defeat. Tony just didn’t seem to be responding positively. 

\----------

Laura had always been a Clint-whisperer. It was why they’d worked so well as a couple, despite their misaligned sexualities. Then Clint had met Bucky, so he and Laura had went from asexual romantic partners to just really good friends. 

Laura could tell he was moping about something. “Did you and James get in a fight?” she asked kindly. 

Clint sighed morosely. “Nah, it’s not that. We just . . . we couldn’t get Tony to like us back.” 

Laura stared at him. “You can’t be serious.” 

“What?” Clint asked defensively. “Don’t judge our poly lifestyle.” 

“It’s not that,” Laura said, shaking her head. “None of us care about that. But you know what’s even more obvious? Tony’s feelings for you and Bucky.”

“Nuh uh,” Clint said automatically. But then . . . “Wait . . . really?” he asked tentatively. “You really think he does like us?” 

“You know, for a master assassin you sure are bad at reading people,” Laura snorted. “And Bucky! Isn’t he supposed to be good at that sort of stuff too?” 

“We are good at that!” Clint said defensively. “I mean, on missions, at least. We were both getting not interested vibes from Tony though! Are you saying that both of us are wrong?” 

“Yep.” 

Bucky, meanwhile, was having a similar conversation with Steve. 

“This is ridiculous, Buck,” Steve said, shaking his head.”I swear, you used to be way better at this. At least you were much smoother back when you and I were dating.” 

“Wha- I’m still smooth!” Bucky protested. 

“Nope.” 

And Bucky couldn’t argue. Clint found him a few minutes later looking thoroughly overexcited. Or perhaps just excited enough. 

“Laura says Tony likes us back!” Clint blurted out, jumping into Bucky’s arms. Steve sighed dramatically and left the room. 

“Stevie thinks so too,” Bucky said. “He thinks Tony’s just as dense as us and that’s why he hasn’t made a move.” 

“Which means we have to make the move!” Clint shouted. “Bucky! We need to make the biggest clearest move ever.”

“Knock Tony off his feet,” Bucky agreed.

“And into our bed.” 

\-----------

It turned out it was as easy as saying, “Hey Tony, wanna go out on a date with us?”

Tony’s jaw dropped and his eyes went shiny and he whispered, “G-d, yes.” 

Laura and Steve were annoyingly superior with their “I told you so’s,” (as was Rhodey and Pepper, it turned out) but none of them really cared. So what if all three of them had needed their heads forcibly pulled out of their asses? They’d gotten there in the end. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for prompts then how about: Tony does instagram live sometimes while he builds because he’s bored and feels weird talking to no one and he eventually gets really popular because well, he’s funny and really talented (sometimes he sees people asking how to fix something in the comments so he takes a break and explains how to) and one time Bucky comes down while he does this because he and Tony started being closer and he wanted to spend time with him, and Tony tells him to just wait and he’ll be done in a moment but after that Bucky always checks when Tony does a live because he loves listening to him ramble without feeling self conscious- after they get together he’s almost always there when Tony does this and sometimes chimes in with his own commentary. (requested by a tumblr anon)

It wasn’t a planned thing. Actually, it was Dum-E’s fault. Sleep-deprived Tony had thought giving Dum-E his social media access was a good idea for some reason. But either way, it had happened. Tony found himself turning towards his phone camera and explaining in great detail exactly what he was doing- besides for the top secret SI/Avengers stuff, obviously. Later, he’d been informed his Instagram Live Story was extremely popular. Ah, so that’s what Dum-E had been beeping so excitedly about. Tony being Tony, he shrugged and went along with it. Instagram Live building sessions became a regular thing of his. 

Bucky crept into the workshop warily. He could hear Tony’s voice but when he peered in, the inventor was the only one there. Was he talking to himself? 

“Tony?” Bucky asked, just to make sure. 

Tony stopped mid-sentence, straightened up and beamed at him. “Buckaroo!” He turned to Dum-E. “Ladies and gents, we’ve got a special guest star today!”

“ … Are you narrating your work to Dum-E?” Bucky asked, nonplussed but also oddly charmed. 

One of Tony’s eyebrows raised and he looked confused for less than a split second before bursting into guffaws. “Ha! No. I’ve got a live audience here. Via Instagram streaming. Say hi!” 

Bucky came a little closer until he could see himself in the phone that Dum-E was holding up. “Hey,” he said gruffly. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was in front of a camera, but Tony seemed completely at ease. 

“He used to hold the phone the other way, but I like reading the comments,” Tony explained. “So. What’d you come down here for?” 

Bucky glanced uneasily at the camera. “‘S my arm,” He lied. “It’s been acting up.” He didn’t want Tony’s fanbase, or even really Tony himself, to be honest, to know that he was simply seeking out the geniuse’s company for the sake of it. 

Tony nodded. “I’ll be with you in one moment, just let me finish up here? I was just telling someone how to fix a microwave themselves.” 

Bucky nodded and backed out of the camera’s range (he hoped). Sitting on the side, he had an excellent view of Tony leaning over his microwave (Bucky really hoped that wasn’t the main floor’s microwave. If it went missing there would be mutiny) and demonstrating how to properly connect some wires. 

Finally Tony finished up and promised his audience he’d answer some more questions next session. “So what’s up with your arm, Buckaroo?” 

“It’s been …” Bucky wracked his brains  for a possible problem. “ … sticking.” 

“Sticking?” Tony repeated.

“The plates,” Bucky said lamely. He was sure it was completely obvious that he was lying, but Tony took him seriously anyways. 

“Alright, lemme take a look.”  Tony inspected Bucky’s arm with an intensity and gentleness that made his stomach swoop. “Nothing looks wrong, but if you say it’s sticking then I believe you. Could be the weather. I’ll oil it up for you, and that should take care of the problem.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, feeling guiltier by the second. He’d broken into Tony’s workshop under false pretenses, interrupted his live-feed whatever, and now he was straight up lying about why he was there. “Thanks, doll- I mean Tony.” 

But Tony’s eyes had lit up at the nickname. “You can call me whatever you’d like,” he winked, “sugar.” 

Bucky left with a smoothly working arm and a lighter, more hopeful heart. 

“Jarvis,” he said.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis replied.

“What was that thing Tony was doing before I came in?”

“An Instagram live-feed. Would you like help setting up an account to follow Sir?” 

“Yes please,” Bucky mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed and pathetic. 

Jarvis walked him through making his own account, following Tony’s, and subscribing to his live-feeds. 

“So now I’ll know whenever Tony’s doing one?” Bucky asked, just to be certain. 

“That is correct.”

So Bucky tuned in whenever Tony did one of his live-stream thingies. And fell a little more in love with him every time he paused his own work to patiently explain to some viewer how to fix their technical problems. He just loved watching Tony ramble without becoming self-conscious, like he tended to do in front of the team.  

Apparently Tony didn’t check who was tuning in though, and Jarvis didn’t bother informing him. 

When Bucky finally gathered up the courage to ask Tony out, Tony’s first question was, “why?” Why did Bucky like him? 

Bucky had his answer ready. “Well doll, I just seen you doin’ your live-streams and I just  … love watching you. And hearin’ you talk. And the way you go out of your way to help complete strangers fix their things.” 

Tony’s mouth opened and his eyes widened slightly. “You watch those?”

“Have ever since I found out you do ‘em,” Bucky confessed. 

“Yes,” Tony said.

“Huh?”

“I’ll go out with you,” Tony said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. “If- if you join me for my next one. I know you like tech too.” His wide brown eyes held Bucky’s, daring him to back down. Wanting to see how far he’d go for Tony. 

“Of course,” Bucky said easily. There was no question about it. “Anything for you.” 


End file.
